His Beautiful Curls
by DemSherlockFeels
Summary: TEENLOCK! Sherlock Holmes is the new kid at school and John Watson has a crush! When the boys are finally happy, a certain someone decides to try and ruin that... And I'll fill the rest in later... :) ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It was an ordinary autumn day. And John Watson was sitting at the back of his maths classroom barely paying attention. He knew that wasn't a very smart idea but he really wasn't interested in the topic they were looking at. Instead, John was blankly staring out the window at the school car park. Then he noticed an expensive looking car pull up outside and a very angry looking teenager practically throwing himself out the car. Soon after, a calmer looking man (in his 20's) casually got out the car. The younger boy was yelling at the older man along with some exaggerated hand gestures. And the older man simply rolled his eyes and dragged the teenager towards the front door. John was quite curious about what was going on._ It is 12:20pm, if this is a new student, why would he come with only a couple of lessons left before school ends? And who was the fancy man with the umbrella accompanying him? Also why was that boy so angry? And how did he get his hair so soft and curly?! What shampoo did he use? And-_

"John? John Watson," his teacher called.

John's thoughts were interrupted.

"Uh... Oh, yes sir?" John replied uneasily.

The teacher pointed at the board waiting for John to answer the sum. "Oh... Um, 42?" he guessed.

The class gave a loud chuckle and the teacher gave a disapproving look to John and reminded him to pay attention. For the next ten minutes, John tried to pay attention but his mind was always drifting off. He was just so bored today. John wanted something interesting to happen, but nothing ever happened to him. But just as the teacher was explaining something, the door swung open and the boy John had seen outside strode into the classroom.

"So, where do I sit?" The curly haired boy sighed. He had obviously called down a bit now.

The teacher realised that he was the new student and introduced the new boy to the class as Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock received some mumbled hellos and the teacher pointed to the single desk next to John's. John was secretly pleased. He didn't even know the boy but he wanted to be friends with him and get a closer look at his beautiful curls. He let out a deep breath and without realising; he'd been staring at Sherlock for quite some time now. Sherlock finally rolled his eyes and questioned John.

"Okay. Why are you staring at my hair?"

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Follow this story to stay tuned!_**

**_P.S Sorry for spelling/grammar errors, I was busy and in a rush :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_**I know these chapters are short but that's my writing style :) **_

_**And again, I apologise for spelling/grammar mistakes and blah blah blah :P **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

CHAPTER 2

John felt his face turn bright red.

"Uh... What do you mean..?" He stumbled.

Sherlock sighed.

"I dislike repeating myself John. You know what I said." Sherlock snapped.

"How did you know my name?"

"I didn't know I noticed," Sherlock corrected.

John nodded hesitantly, not knowing what that meant.

He sighed again, "You're name is written on your maths book..." _See people never observe... _Sherlock thought. "Well are you going to answer my question or must I remind you barely used brain of it again?"

"Oh, I just well... You're hair is just so..." Sherlock raised an eyebrow, "beautiful..." John finished.

_There's no point lying._ John thought to himself. Sherlock opened his mouth to speak. _And cue the insult_. John braced.

"Uh..." Sherlock for the first time in his life; didn't know what to say, "...Thank you?"

_Wow, I don't remember the last time I said that._ Sherlock thought.

John was shocked. If he said that to someone else, they would have punched him by now. But Sherlock was actually... Nice? (Besides the snarky remarks and rude come-backs of course.)

"Oh! Um you're welcome..!" John cleared his throat awkwardly and face back to the front of the class. Sherlock soon did the same and smirked at himself. _I'm surprised. I might have actually made a future friend. And he likes my hair which is a bonus. I shouldn't get my hopes up though, my relationships always end badly..._

"Psst. Hey Greg," John whispered to the boy in front of him "What's the time?" The boy showed him his watch- 1pm and just then, the bell for lunch ran. Everyone practically ran out of class (they all obviously found that maths lesson boring too), everyone except Sherlock who was just getting out of his seat. He was in no rush, Sherlock always despised lunch time. He would stand next to the bin with no friends while people would throw spit balls at him. Well, that's what happened at all his old schools and it would probably be the same he. But he was wrong (which was quite rare). Because John (his *hopefully* future friend) was waiting outside the classroom for Sherlock. John found it quite amusing because of how astonished Sherlock was.

"Coming to lunch?" John asked with a smile, "You can sit with me and my friends. I mean... You know, if you want?"

Sherlock nodded gratefully. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as his old schools. The two boys walked down the long corridors and before finally getting to the lunch hall. John queued up for his lunch and Sherlock stood beside him. John gave Sherlock a confused frown when he didn't buy anything but didn't say anything. When they sat down, Sherlock was introduced to John's friends-Greg, Molly, Sarah and Sally. They all greeted Sherlock with welcoming smiles. Sherlock smiled too, this might be a school where he might be welcomed and have actual friends. He didn't want to get his hopes up though; he was smart enough to know that most people don't like it when they Sherlock deduces them. He thought this time though, he'd keep that to himself for a while...

* * *

_**I hope you liked chapter 2!**_

_**I'll be uploading more hopefully since I have Thursday and Friday off school ! YAY :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

* * *

"So Sherlock," Molly began, "When did you move here?"

Sherlock glanced at his watch, "About one hour ago."

"Oh! Well, you already have five friends now!" she answered.

_Friends? Already? It's that quick to make friends? I don't want to be friends... Just John's friend..._ Sherlock thought.

"So you're in the same classes as John then? You must be smart!" Sarah chimed in.

"Very." He replied simply.

"Haha yeah, Sherlock knew my name without him asking," John said.

"Woah, can you read minds or something!?" Sarah asked.

"No. I just simply... observe," Sherlock stated, "That's the thing with ordinary people. They see but they do not observe."

"So you're saying you're not ordinary?" Sally eyed him, "What makes you so great then?"

"I didn't say I was great-" Sherlock started but was interrupted.

"So if you're not ordinary but you're not great, you must just be a freak!" Sally hissed.

The table fell to an awkward silence. But it was soon broken by Sherlock's chair making a loud noise as he angrily sped off. John glared at Sally before running after Sherlock. Sarah and Molly glanced at each other before ditching Sally because of her rude words. And Sally was left all alone wondering why everyone was so offended at what she said.

* * *

John finally caught up with Sherlock, (he had long legs so he was quite quick) he was outside next to some lockers.

"Sherlock!" John yelped catching his breath, "Are you okay? Look I'm sorry about Sally, it's just... how she is... A bitch."

"...I'm not an expert on friends, but I'm quite sure that people don't call their friends "bitches". Correct me if I'm wrong."

"Ha, no you're right. I never liked her but she's friends with Sarah and I really like Sarah..."

"You're dating her?" Sherlock questioned.

"What? No, oh god no. I uh, I'm gay..." John said quietly.

Sherlock gave him a deducing stare.

"Why do you keep doing that?" John asked. Sherlock gave a face as if to say 'what?'.

"That look, where you judge me... sort of. But it's not a rude judge. I don't know."

Sherlock sighed. "I was deducing you."

"What?"

"I was reading you- your personality, childhood, anything visible really."

"I see..."

"Really?"

"No."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Let me give a demonstration," Sherlock offered. John nodded in approval.

"Your dad died one year ago. He was a drunk and abused your mother, eventually once you had the guts, you stood up for her. Then he turned on you. One night he was so drunk he fell off the curb onto the pavement in a very unfortunate position and his head smashed. You're sister started drinking to 'calm' her from this shocking event and your mother has been depressed ever since. You are the only thing that keeps your mother going and she loves you deeply." Sherlock spoke quickly and finally took a breath, "There's more but I wouldn't want to bore you..."

"That was... Amazing..." John whispered.

"Really? People usually say 'PISS OFF'."

They both started laughing hysterically. Once they calmed down, John put on his serious face.

"Are you sure you're okay about Sally?"

"Yes. It's just..." Sherlock trusted John (even though he's know him for a couple of hours) and he opened up, "At all my other schools I was bullied and beaten up and always called a... freak. And I thought maybe this school would be different. But I haven't even been here for a day so I was stupid to get my hopes up..." Sherlock slammed the side of his fist against a locker and stared down at his feet.

"Sherlock... I'm sorry. Why were people so mean?"

"They didn't like it when I deduced them..."

"Well... If you told them stuff like you told me, I see why they might be annoyed with you. But that was no reason to beat you up. Don't worry, I don't mind, I find your talent wonderful. And anyway, if anyone tries to hurt you, they'll have to get through me first." John smiled

"That's very kind of you John. But, why do you care so much?" Sherlock asked, confused.

"Because," John began, "You're my friend."

Sherlock looked up and gave a warm smile. _Finally. A real friend._ He thought.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The days went by quicker since John and Sherlock had kept each other company. Instead of boring dull lessons the boys actually enjoyed themselves if it meant getting to sit next to each other and talking all the time. Sherlock never had a friend before so he was unsure of what he was suppose to do. He wanted to ask John but he didn't want to embarrass himself. But one day after school when John's mum was at work and his sister was temporarily staying at a friend's house, Sherlock was invited to his house. Sherlock was a little take a back since he'd never been invited anywhere before but willingly excepted. And that was when Sherlock decided to ask John some advice on friendships. Well, it wasn't really a decision, more like 'word vomit'. It happened often with Sherlock, he would just say things without thinking about it, and that's why people got insulted by him. John was laying on his bed on his laptop scrolling through the same old facebook crap while Sherlock walked around the room, studying John.

"John, what am I suppose to do?" Sherlock said quickly.

"What?" John was confused, "About what?"

You're my friend." John nodded. "My...my first friend, my only friend... So I..." Sherlock was starting to feel hesitant, "I'm not sure... what exactly I am meant to do?"

John gave a confused-but soft- look. Sherlock sighed. He wanted John to know what he was talking about so he didn't have to keep explaining it.

"What are friends supposed to do?"

"...Oh!" John finally caught on, "Well, um... I don't know. I mean friends uh, chat and hang out and bond of shared interests and-"

"What are your interests John?" Sherlock abruptly interrupted.

"Uh, I like sports I guess."

"Dull." Sherlock muttered to himself.

"Huh?" John didn't hear.

"I said that's fun!" Sherlock fake smiled. "Let's go!"

"Where?" John questioned as Sherlock bounced out of John's room and down the stairs.

"To play sports!" Sherlock overenthusiastically yelped.

John was hesitant but soon ran after him.

* * *

Sherlock and John ran for about five minutes before reaching a sports field.

"Sherlock? What are you doing?"

"There's a ball stuck in that tree. I'm going to get it." Sherlock said as he began climbing.

"Why?"

"So we can play sports. Obviously."

"...Okay. Be careful!"

"John, I've done this many times before."

Sherlock was right. He climbed that tall tree like a pro and was on the ground in no time.

"Right!" Sherlock said eagerly, "Shall we start?"

John nodded and got into position on the field.

"John, why are you bending and sticking your butt out?" Sherlock wondered.

John laughed.

"That's a rugby ball," John replied pointing to the ball in Sherlock's hand, "So I'm in the rugby position."

Sherlock cleared his throat, "Oh uh, I knew that."

Sherlock mirrored John's position.

"Oh, before we start John. I may have forgotten to mention that I have no idea how to play rugby..."

John chuckled and sighed as that would have been good information to know. So for the next half an hour John taught Sherlock how to play rugby. After many failed attempts, Sherlock got the hang of it...kind of...not really. But it didn't matter because they were laughing and having fun. Sherlock never liked sports but he enjoyed it if he was with John.

After an hour, Sherlock and John were lumped on the ground talking happily when Anderson and he idiot goons approached.

"Oi, Watson!" Anderson yelled, "Mind if we join?" He pointed at the ball.

John hesitated and glanced over at Sherlock (who purposely looked away) then turned back to Anderson and agreed reluctantly.

Soon the game began and Sherlock and John gave each other nervous looks. They still didn't find it very fair that it was the two of them against Anderson and his idiot goons, but they just went with it. During the game John and Sherlock learnt that Anderson and his idiot goons played extremely rough. And it concerned John, not for himself, but for Sherlock. Sherlock was very skinny and not built for rugby but it was fine with just the two of them. John was right to be concerned, because after a few minutes, the goons turned it up a notch and started becoming violent like winning depended on their lives. John had stopped to tie his shoe lace when he looked up to find Anderson hurtling towards Sherlock looking determined to injure him. John automatically jumped up and ran in front of Sherlock to protect him. Anderson was running to fast to stop himself from landing into John (not that he tried to stop anyway...) and John ended up on the ground with a bloody nose. Sherlock ran to him and carefully placed John's head on his crouching knee.

"John! Are you okay!?" Sherlock asked very much panicked.

Sherlock only got a grumble in reply.

"You bastard..." Sherlock growled at Anderson.

"Awww, the freak's boyfriend protected him, how sweet!" Anderson mocked as his goons laughed along.

Sherlock gently placed John head back on the ground and angrily marched over to Anderson.

"Geez freak, calm down, I only-"

Anderson was cut off with a hard punch in the face. Sherlock was delighted to see the shock and pain on Anderson's face. Anderson weakly attempted to punch Sherlock but it was blocked and he received another punch in to stomach. He bent over in pain. Sherlock bent down too and whispered harshly in Anderson's ear, "Do not think you're the first to bully me, I have enough experience to defend myself... STAY AWAY FROM JOHN."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**I actually updated this only a day after, check me :D**

**Don't expect this regularly because I don't wanna get your hopes up :P**

**Just so happens today I only had two pieces of homework XD**

**Anyway, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

John slowly awoke blinking his eyes open. He immediately felt the pain in his nose and unsteadily sat up in his familiar bed. Suddenly a loud voice made him jump.

"John!" Sherlock boomed jumping out of the chair near John's bed, "You're awake!"

"Uh, yeah... What happened?" John asked unsurely whist rubbing his eyes.

"Anderson attempted to injure me but you defended me and took the blow. Then you fell unconscious while I punched Anderson twice. Then I-"

"You punched Anderson?" John laughed.

Sherlock nodded, he was very proud of himself.

"So then what happened?"

"Well, I was about to tell you but you interrupted." Sherlock scowled.

John gave a sarcastic apologetic look which made them both chuckle.

"Anyway," Sherlock continued, "then I dragged you into a cab back here, put you in bed, place a wet towel on your nose and here we are now."

(Sherlock purposely left out the part about threatening Anderson.)

"I see..." Was all John said.

There was a silence for a while. None of them knew what to say, until Sherlock broke the silence with his deep voice.

"Uh," Sherlock awkwardly cleared his throat, "What you did, to defend me, that was... good..."

"No uh, it's fine..." John slowly nodded.

Silence again... Sherlock felt bad for what John had done for him. It was lucky John's nose wasn't broken, just badly bruised.

"John?" Said a familiar voice.

"Who's that?" Sherlock questioned.

"My mum. Oh God, she's going to freak out when she sees my nose..." John moaned.

They heard her coming up the stairs and she casually walked into John's room to greet him-until she saw his nose. Then she rushed towards his and cradled his head.

"Oh John, what happened?" She asked worriedly.

"Mum, I'm fine." John pulled away, "Just a rugby accident..."

She tutted and stroked his cheek.

"And who is this...?" She asked gesturing at Sherlock.

He put on his best fake smile and politely introduced himself.

"Oh, is this the boy you were talking about John?" His mum smiled.

John went slightly red, but of course Sherlock noticed. When John's mum realised she'd embarrassed him she (to John's relief) excused herself to prepare dinner.

"So you spoke about me?" Sherlock asked with a sly grin.

"Um, I just mentioned that I made a new friend, that's all."

Sherlock nodded knowing John was lying but changed the subject anyway. For the next hour they talked and laughed until John's dinner was ready and Sherlock left. He was invited to stay but denied the invite as he had to go see his brother.

* * *

On Monday at school there were whispers and pointing fingers at John and Anderson's injuries. And of course (since this was high school) rumours went around saying John and Anderson had a fight and John won. At lunch John and Sherlock sat at a table alone, enjoying the quiet. But then the peaceful quiet was broken by John's friends raiding the table to congratulate him for beating up Anderson. John couldn't get a word in to explain that he didn't beat him up and he received a glare from Sally since she (obviously) had a crush on Anderson. Sally stormed off. Sarah rushed after her to calm her down and was then followed by Greg (who had a crush on Sarah so he followed her everywhere). Left at the table was Molly, John and Sherlock. Sherlock hadn't said a word the whole time the group were there and continued reading his book like they weren't even there.

"So, why'd you beat up Anderson?" Molly asked, "I know he probably started it, but why?"

"I didn't beat him up!" John exclaimed starting to get annoyed, "It's just rumours..."

Molly was confused. So John explained how he took the hit for Sherlock and how Sherlock hit Anderson for hitting him.

"Awwww, that's so sweet!" Molly squealed as John finished.

That's when Sherlock peered up from his book and glared at Molly. She awkwardly apologised and announced that she'd better get to class.

* * *

It was the end of school and Sherlock and John were walking out of the gate.

"So," John began, "Anderson left us alone today. Little odd, but I'm not complaining."

"He won't bother us," Sherlock replied quickly.

"How'd you know?" John asked.

"I made sure of it..." Sherlock grinned deviously.

John wasn't sure what he meant by that but didn't have the chance to ask as Sherlock took a right to the car park and John took a left to walk home.

* * *

**Oh I do love Molly... She's so awkward... :P**

**If you haven't noticed, I use the word "awkward" a lot. So don't mind me...**

**Anyway, thank you for your kind reviews+ shoutout to ma homie cream-tea-with-a-madman ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

**I wasn't really in a writing mood today, but I got into it more near the end.**

**So sorry if this chapter is crappier than usual... :P**

**Hope you enjoy! Reviews are loved as much as cookies (I don't have an obsession with cookies, what are you talking about?)**

* * *

John was lounging on his bed doing homework when his phone vibrated next to him. John picked it up and a smile grew on his face as he checked his message. It was from Sherlock

_Good Morning, John. –SH _

_Hey Sherlock. –JW_

John frowned when he didn't get a reply. He decided to text Sherlock again.

_Is there a reason you text? –JW_

_Does there have to be a reason? –SH_

_You always have reasons. –JW_

Sherlock smirked at his phone and then reluctantly typed.

_True. Well... My brother keeps an eye on me and has found out I've made a friend. In my family, that is a pleasant surprise because it's hard for us to get along with people. So of course, my brother and his nosey self told my mother. She made a big deal out of it and... Wanted to invite you for dinner. –SH_

Sherlock started to get anxious when John didn't reply.

_I... I understand if you do not want to... –SH_

_Oh sorry, my sister was yelling for me, so I had to check on her. –JW_

_I see... –SH_

_I'd love to come! Your family sound interesting. –JW_

_Interesting? Not the word I'd use. Maybe... annoying. –SH_

_Ha, they can't be that bad. –JW_

_I wouldn't bet on it... –SH_

_So when is it? –JW_

_Tonight. –SH_

_Ha, a little short notice. –JW_

_Problem? –SH_

_Nope. Can't wait. It's just usually; people give a few days notice. –JW_

_Well, I've been told I am not 'most people'. -SH _

_Yes, but that's a good thing. -JW_

_I need to go do an experiment now. Goodbye, John. –SH_

_Bye Sherlock –JW_

John chuckled at his phone. Sherlock didn't want to do an experiment, he '_needed_' to.

* * *

John spent the rest of his day doing homework and lounging around- A typical weekend. Until he received a text from Sherlock saying there was a car outside John's house. That's when John became nervous. What was Sherlock's family going to be like? In the ride to Sherlock's house, John was shaking his knees and the palms of his hands were getting sweaty. When he arrived, John's jaw dropped as the gates opened to a garden that looked beautiful with the outdoor lights on. Then he was faced with a huge mansion that was white with marble columns and marble stairs. John rang the bell and was soon greeted by Sherlock who swung the door open.

"John!" Sherlock smiled, "Come in."

"Hey, nice house. You didn't tell me you were rich." John chuckled.

Sherlock looked around and shrugged, not seeing the beauty in his magnificent home.

"It's no big deal. Money doesn't interest me." Sherlock said casually.

John nodded and Sherlock lead him to into the living room. A lady and young man were sitting on a white leather sofa.

"John this is my mother and brother." Sherlock gestured to them.

The lady stood up.

"You must be John!" The lady said pulling John in for a hug.

"Mother..."Sherlock groaned.

The young man stood up and walked over to John.

"Good evening John. I'm Sherlock's brother Mycroft." He said shaking John's hand (and noticing John's firm grip).

"I'm just going to check on dinner." Sherlock's mother hurried away.

"Would you like to see my room John?" Sherlock asked already walking away.

"Uh, sure." John felt he didn't have a choice (but didn't mind).

John and Sherlock walked up the marble stairs and down many halls and corridors. Finally, they reached Sherlock's room. It was quite large and open with a tall ceiling. It had a king size bed (not that it was often used), a desk and the rest of the space was taken up by three large tables filled with science equipment. It also had a large window with a low ledge to sit on.

"I often sit there and think. It's my thinking spot." Sherlock explained, noticing John looking at it.

"Your room is... amazing." John said looking around in awe.

"Uh, it's nothing really. Excuse the mess." Sherlock pointed at his science equipment.

"No it seems interesting. What are you working on?"

Sherlock perked up, happy that John was interested. He explained what are the liquids and chemical were for and John listened intensely.

"Will you show me?" John asked with a smile.

"Sure," Sherlock agreed happily.

As Sherlock was working, he could tell he wasn't as focused as usual. He didn't know why, but John was distracting him. He began to wonder why that was happening when he came out of his thoughts and realised he'd mixed the wrong chemicals together (that was never good). The panic on his face panicked John too. Sherlock automatically reached for John and pushed him back, just in time for when test tube exploded. Sherlock was forced back and fell to the floor at the end of the bed. John was fine, just a bit mucky, but Sherlock was knocked out (probably by the force of hitting the bed). John got up and rushed towards Sherlock. This was not going to be easy to explain.

"Boys! Dinner!" Sherlock's mother called up.

_Well, shit. _John thought that was not how he'd expected the night to go.

* * *

**This time, _Sherlock_ was the one to get knocked out. How original of me! :/**

**Ha, oh well thanks for reading!**

**I would feel bad if I didn't upload a new chapter so... I might not be able to tomorrow because that's when I get science homework that takes 10 hours to do :(**

**But you don't want to listen to my sad life XD **

**Mkay, Baayyy.**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

**This chapter is quite short... sorry! **

**I hope you enjoy it anyway though... :D**

* * *

"We'll be down in a minute!" John called nervously.

He picked up Sherlock under his arms, dragged him across the floor and let him flop onto his bed. John rubbed his forehead and sighed. After observing the situation, he reluctantly made his way downstairs.

"Uh, Mrs Holmes..." John stuttered.

"Ah, there you are John! Uh, where's Sherlock?" She frowned.

"Yeah...About that... He's had an accident..."

"What?" Mrs Holmes panicked jumping up from her dining chair and rushing up the stairs.

Mycroft quickly followed behind, shortly followed by John.

"What happen?"Mrs Holmes asked worriedly examining her youngest son.

John anxiously explained the situation with the experiment and left Mycroft and Mrs Holmes confused.

"Sherlock is usually _very_ focused in his experiments," Mycroft knitted his brows.

"I don't know what happened," John started, "he mixed two things together, pushed me backwards before it exploded."

"So he knew he did something wrong... That's good." Mrs Holmes sighed.

She instructed Mycroft to look after Sherlock while she and John ate dinner. It was obvious Mycroft didn't want to but (unlike Sherlock would) he obliged.

John thought dinner would be awkward, but it turns out, Mrs Holmes was a very interesting person. The conversation flowed nicely with laughter and smiles. While they were eating trifle for dessert, Sherlock casually strolled into the dining room like nothing happened and slumped down next to John. He was in his silk blue dressing gown. John and Mrs Holmes exchanged looks.

"Sherlock? Are you okay?" John asked hesitantly.

"What? Oh, yes I'm fine," Sherlock smiled, dipping his finger into the cream on John's trifle and licking it.

Mrs Holmes got up and walked over to Sherlock.

"You don't seem yourself..." She stated, feeling the temperature of his forehead.

"I'm fine," Sherlock chuckled, pushing his mother's hand away.

The conversation continued while Sherlock sat smiling and in a daze. Mrs Holmes soon excused herself to clean the dishes. That's when Sherlock finally spoke again.

"John I need to talk to you," Was all Sherlock said before swiftly leaving the room.

John tentatively followed and was led into the conservatory. It was beautiful, filled with flowers and plants with a white metal bench. Sherlock sat and John did the same. John was unsure about what was happening.

"John I..." Sherlock mumbled, "I don't know how to say this..."

He sighed. Sherlock always got impatient with himself when he didn't know what do. John met Sherlock's gaze and their eyes locked. That's when Sherlock decided to use actions instead of word. He closed the gap between them with a soft kiss that spoke for him. When Sherlock pulled back and saw John's face (which was complete and utter shock) he was suddenly embarrassed and began to apologise.

"John I- I didn't think that- I..." Sherlock didn't know what to say.

* * *

***GASP* -does a Jim Moriarty smile- mwhahaha :)**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

**This chapter contains cuteness. FUN. **

**Enjoy, my friends... :)**

* * *

John's eyes were wide in shock. Sherlock stood abruptly ready to leave this awkward situation, but John placed a hand on his elbow to stop him. John stood and met Sherlock's eyes. He reached up and planted a gentle kiss on Sherlock's lips. Sherlock's look of worry turned to a smile. John had feelings for him too...

There was a silence of the two boys grinning stupidly at each other.

"Well," Sherlock started after a while, "I guess now I can tell you why my experiment messed up."

"Because you didn't know what to do," John laughed.

"Because you didn't know what to-" Sherlock mimicked, "No. Because...-"

*BZZZzzz*

Sherlock's phone buzzed. He sighed as he read the message.

_Due to the mess and destruction caused by the idiotic experiment you attempted, you are now grounded for one week. –MH _

He groaned and showed John the message.

"This is your fault." Sherlock said quickly.

"What-why?" John questioned.

"Because-"

His phone buzzed again.

_And because of the damages in your room, you are forced to share a room with me. –MH_

Sherlock groaned louder as he furiously typed back.

_What?! We have twelve spare bedrooms! –SH_

_Yes, but then it wouldn't be a punishment now would it? –MH_

Sherlock could sense Mycroft's smirk.

_You dickhead... –SH_

_Now Sherlock, be nice. It's a punishment for me too, trust me... Mother made the decision. She said it would be good to spend more time together. –MH_

Sherlock made a face in disgust.

_Fine. But it's going to be a week of hell... –SH_

_For who? –MH_

Sherlock growled as he shoved his phone violently into his pocket.

"Sherlock?"

Sherlock realised where he was again.

"Oh yes, as I was saying... It's your fault because_ you_ distracted me."

"Why would I-?" John finally realised, "Oh."

"What?"

"That's adorable."

"Shut up."

John laughed teasingly and Sherlock soon joined in.

"It is ridiculous isn't it? I've never been like that towards someone before..."

"Well, get used to it," John teased.

Sherlock smirked as they began to gently and slowly kiss.

Sherlock and John had been walking around the beautifully displayed garden (more like a field), talking for a couple more hours before retreating back inside when it soon got chilly.

John glanced at his watch and announced he should go before his mum started to worry. Sherlock led him to the door for an awkward goodbye. Sherlock went in for a hug; John went in for a kiss, and then the other way 'round. The both cleared their throats at the same before chuckling and deciding to go for an uncomfortable fist-bump.

* * *

John arrived home after being assorted in Sherlock's family's fancy-smancy car. He took a relaxing shower and collapsed on his bed. As he pulled out his phone, it read 8:13pm. John had plenty of time before he'd have to go to sleep. He'd text Sherlock who happily replied as he wasn't busy. (He'd been banned for experiments for two weeks.) And that's how they spent the rest of the night. Sherlock moaned about not being able to do experiment for so long and John tried to make him feel better by saying they could spend more time together that way. That had made Sherlock feel _slightly_ better, but he was still sulking of course. John found it quite amusing though.

When John glanced at the time again, it read 11:43pm. He was awfully surprised because it felt like they'd been texting for five minutes. He said goodnight to Sherlock and rolled up like a caterpillar in his bed- very snug. But Sherlock however was not having a fun time. He was lying in Mycroft's bed _refusing_ Mycroft to get in as well, even though it was _his_ bed. Mycroft stood angrily by the bed in his pyjamas with his arms tightly crossed. But after receiving a stern talk from his mother, Mycroft was finally allowed in _his_ bed. Sherlock hogged most of the covers and stayed as far away from Mycroft as he could. This was going to be a long night, for both of them...

* * *

**I do love when Sherlock and Mycroft don't get along... It just balances the world out... ahhhhh **

**Welllllll... Bye.**

**Until chapter 9 my fellow chipmunks :D**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

**Sorry I've been gone for so long! It's a mix of being ill and writer block... I'm still slightly ill but well enough to sit at my computer deck, YAY!**

**I hope you enjoy because a new character is joining this chapter (HINT: It's my favourite character for the show) Probably none of you know who my favourite character is... but oh well, you'll soon find out :D**

* * *

Biology. Yay.

Sherlock was slumped on his chair next to John. He was bored again. The boredom left when he met John and his life was finally interesting. But there was something _more._ Something _more_ that he needed. Something on his wave-length... And that somethingwas what Sherlock needed to keep sane.

John didn't know what was up with Sherlock, this was the first time he'd seen him in 'The Mood' and when Sherlock's in 'The Mood', nobody's happy. But, John being John put up with it and tried his best to make his... -friend? Best friend? _Boyfriend_? - feel better.

Once the teacher finally finished droning on about God knows what, the two boys paired up to start their experiment- dissecting a frog.

John began getting all their necessary equipment while Sherlock remained motionless with his face in his hands.

John sighed. "Come on Sherlock..." He attempted, waving the equipment in Sherlock's face "You like science!"

He merely received an irritated glance in his direction. Best to let Sherlock be...

John loved biology, so he always gave 100% focus in his work. He was determined to get A's in his exams. So after double-checking he had everything prepared, he began cutting the frog open. Sherlock still wasn't moving and was not at all interested in the world right now.

_Please. Something, just something to cure my boredom. This place is like a prison. AHHHH, why is everybody so ordinary!?_ Sherlock thought.

Suddenly, the classroom door swung open and a skinny boy made a triumphant entrance to the front of the classroom. The sudden movement made John jump when he was trying to focus on the frog, but he chuckled since the boy's entrance reminded him of Sherlock's the first day they met. Sherlock repositioned his hands so the tips of his fingers were under his chin and he peered at the boy while his eyes followed him to the front of the classroom. Sherlock examined the boy for a minute until he realised he was making his way over to him and John with a peculiar looking grin.

_Maybe not something, but...someone...?_

"Is there something you wanted?" Sherlock questioned.

The boy just smiled sweetly at Sherlock.

"Didn't you listen Sherlock?" John laughed, "He's the new boy and he's joining our group for the experiment."

"Jim Moriarty." He said boldly, "Hiiiiii."

Sherlock shook his hand cautiously. He wasn't sure about this 'Jim' character.

* * *

For the rest of the lesson, Jim conversed with Sherlock (or _at_ Sherlock) while John did all the work. Sherlock made no attempt to socialise with Jim. He didn't want to until he knew completely who Jim was. Even though Sherlock made it obvious he didn't want to talk, Jim absently continued nattering on.

_This boy is so oblivious! How on earth did he make it into top set?_

Jim was clearly getting nowhere with Sherlock as long as this 'John' boy was in the way. Jim appeared to have a sneaky grin on his face for a split-second, until it went back to innocent. Then Jim 'accidently' tripped on... something... and fell into John at a 'coincidentally' important moment in the experiment. That caused some kind of goo from the frog guts to spray up at John. Sherlock could visibly tell that Jim did that on purpose but said nothing. Jim blushed and quickly apologised to John as if he felt bad for what he did.

_Oh, he's good..._

John was rushed off by the teacher to clean himself up and Sherlock and Jim were alone. Sherlock felt uncomfortable and shifted awkwardly in his chair.

Jim turned to Sherlock with a flirty grin and slowly placed his hand on top of Sherlock's. Sherlock immediately pulled his hand away in shock and glared at Jim with utter confusion. Then the bell rang (to Sherlock's relief). Jim winked at Sherlock slyly and slipped away from the table. He exited the door in the crowd of the other class members while Sherlock sat in his chair wondering what on earth this Jim person was.

* * *

**By the way, thank you so much for following/favourite-ing/reviewing this story!**

**This is my most popular story yet, so thank you for your kindness :)**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

**YAY, another chapter! :)**

**I really like this chapter, especially the ending. So I hope you enjoy too!**

**Reviews are loved by the way ;)**

* * *

"Come on Sherlock, eat," John urged.

Sherlock made an over dramatic moan and viciously bit into his sandwich. The cafeteria was loud with teens laughing and shouting like in any high school. John and Sherlock sat in the corner at the back to get as far away as they possibly could from everyone else (mostly for Sherlock's sake). The two boys were silent. Not an awkward silent, but a peaceful silent-until Sherlock broke it.

"John are you my boyfriend?" He blurted (he did that a lot).

"What?" John almost choked on his apple, shocked by the sudden outburst.

"You heard me..." Sherlock sighed impatiently.

"Uh, I guess so...?" John hesitated, "Why?"

"Just wondering..."

Back to silence. But now it was an awkward silence. John nibbled on his apple, avoiding eye contact with Sherlock. The silence was soon broken again by Sherlock.

"So... if someone _else_ was to flirt with (or at) me, that wouldn't be good?" Sherlock cautiously asked.

John thought for a moment and smiled, "Bit not good." He replied, "Why? Who flirted with you?"

"No one." Sherlock went back to eating his sandwich nervously.

"Sherlock. I may not have amazing deducing skills like you, but I can tell when you're lying."

"Are you mad?" Sherlock asked uneasily.

"Not at you," John replied softly, "Or the person who flirted with you. No one knows we're together, so they probably wouldn't have flirted if they knew we were together."

Sherlock nodded in understanding. Then the bell went for their next lesson. Sherlock and John cleared their lunch trays and made their way to English class. And John was proud that he got Sherlock to eat half a sandwich.

* * *

"Okay class, I want you to get into groups of three and create a short role play of what you predict will happen next in this Shakespeare story!" The teacher (Miss Holden) announced.

Sherlock and join immediately partnered together like magnets. They stood waiting for people to get into groups, hoping there'd be an odd number and they could work as a pair instead. Sherlock quickly rushed John away as he saw Jim approaching. Jim grabbed Sherlock's elbow to stop them and plastered his sneaky grin on his face.

"Mind if I join?" He grinned.

"Yes." Sherlock replied abruptly, pulling John away.

John resisted. "Sherlock, be nice. Sure you can join."

"Great, thanks..." Jim whispered oddly.

* * *

The three boys start working on their role play- again, John doing most of the work. Jim never took his eyes off Sherlock while Sherlock purposely faced John, trying (and failing) to block out Jim. While John was scribbling down a brief script, he occasionally glanced back and forth between Sherlock and Jim. He knew something was up, he could _feel_ the tension. Jim always had an odd smile on his face while staring at Sherlock and Sherlock was cold and tense towards Jim.

Half way through the lesson, John was called out of class.

"John, where are you going?" Sherlock worriedly asked.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot I had a dentist appointment today!" John explained, "Sorry, I've got to go. Good luck with the performance."

Sherlock grabbed John's arm and pulled him aside.

"Please don't leave me with...him..." Sherlock practically begged.

John chuckled, "You'll be fine Sherlock. He's not that bad... You may think he's weird, but remember some people think you're weird."

Sherlock frowned.

"But you're not," John carried on, "You're _different_. And I like that."

John smiled warmly at Sherlock, told him to give Jim a chance at quickly left (he was already late for the dentist, but oh well).

Sherlock watched John leave and reluctantly made his way back to Jim.

"Finally, alone again..." Jim said slyly before leaning up to Sherlock- invading his personal space.

_Remember what John said. _Sherlock thought. _Give him a chance..._

Sherlock cleared his throat and stepped away from Jim for some space, before he began to speak.

"Look Jim, I am flattered by your interest," Sherlock lied, "But I'm not interested right now... I'm already with someone. I understand you did not know I was already in a relationship, so you are forgiven. But I'm with Jo-"

"Yes, John Watson. I know Sherlock." Jim said casually, looking at his nails.

"What? How?"

"Obvious." Jim glanced at Sherlock who was still confused and felt he had to carry on, "Because you and I are the same... Except I have to figure out which side you're on- my side...or the side of the angels..." He said the last part as barely a whisper.

Sherlock frowned at Jim and it didn't occur to him why/how Jim seemed to be getting taller. It was too late though when he realised Jim was balancing on his tiptoes to be the same height as Sherlock. And that was when he planted a bold kiss on Sherlock's lips. When he leaned down, Jim had a giant grin on his face while Sherlock's was a distraught and horrified.

For a minute, Sherlock stood, too shocked to do or say anything. But when he gathered himself, he glared angrily at Jim and swept out the classroom door, ignoring the calls from Miss Holden.

"Ah, the side of the angels..." Jim said to himself, "Pity..."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

**So sorry I've been gone for so long! But I'm back now! :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Nine miss calls. Thirteen texts. Four voice mails. All from John.

Sherlock threw his phone onto his bed while pacing up and down the room. So many thoughts were rushing through his head. What the fuck was Jim playing at? What would John say? Should he tell him? Keep it a secret? He'd been ignoring John for a while since he had no idea what to tell him.

"Arrrgghh..." Sherlock let out an angry growl when Mycroft strolled in.

"Do stop pacing brother; you're creating a draft..." He sighed casually, leaning on the door frame (with that damn umbrella).

Sherlock stopped to look at his brother with a glare that then turned into a sly smile.

"How's Lestrade?" Sherlock asked boldly.

Mycroft turned an alarming shade of pink. "I do not know what you're talking about dear brother..."

Sherlock smirked. Mycroft knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Anyway," Mycroft was eager to change the subject, "I am here to talk about _you_."

Sherlock frowned.

"I saw the way you rushed home and rapidly proceeded to your room. What's the matter?"

"You wouldn't care..." Sherlock mumbled.

"I can assure you I _will_ care," Mycroft replied firmly.

Sherlock sighed decided to spill, there was no point hiding it. Because of course the best person to talk to about this situation was Mycroft.

When Sherlock finally finished explaining, Mycroft spoke, "Well brother, I advise you to tell John about this little incident. And if this Jim boy causes anymore...discomforting scenes, I can sort him out."

Sherlock nodded, glad to have some advice to work with. He grabbed his phone from his bed any quickly typed out a message.

**Come to my place, if convenient. –SH**

Sherlock hesitated then typed again.

**If inconvenient, come anyway. –SH**

With that, he sighed and laid spread out on his bed with his phone on his chest.

When John glanced at his phone and read the messaged from Sherlock, he chuckled lightly before hopping off his bed and practically running out the door (nearly forgetting his shoes).

* * *

"Hey Sherlock," John said as he entered Sherlock's bedroom.

Sherlock merely glanced at his boyfriend. John carried on as this was normal Sherlock behaviour.

"You're mum let me up so... You okay? You haven't really been replying to my messages..." John gave a concerned look.

"Hhm? Yeah, fine." Sherlock swiftly stood from his position on his bed and faced John. All his focus was on John. "John I need to tell you something..."

With a sigh, Sherlock began to explain. As it went on, John was slowly fitting the pieces together- The person who flirted with Sherlock must have been Jim... Jim obviously didn't care that Sherlock was in a relationship... The 'side of the angels' part must have meant Jim was (supposedly) 'evil'...

"That fucking bastard!" John yelled angrily as Sherlock finished.

"I'm sorry John..." Sherlock looked like a lost puppy.

John gently stroked Sherlock's hair, "You aren't the one who needs to be sorry. It's that fucking Jim guy!"

* * *

"John please do not do something that you will regret..." Sherlock warned as he and John walked through the school gates.

John ignored him, "Wait till he gets a piece of my mind...And my fist..." He said the last part mainly to himself, but Sherlock being Sherlock, heard him (obviously).

"What?" Sherlock anxiously asked.

"Nothing..." John reassured, with a slight devilish grin.

Sherlock was beginning to feel worried about the events that may occur today.

* * *

All through the first part of French class, John was glaring at the back of Jim's head. John tried to remain calm, but it was so hard not to punch him when he was sitting right in front of him. Sherlock was sat next to John occasionally glancing at him nervously.

Jim leaned back in his chair and turned his head to Sherlock. He grinned and winked at him. John bolted forward, about to grab Jim, Sherlock held his arm back. He really didn't want John to get into trouble for punching someone.

Jim acted as if John wasn't even there and didn't flinch when John attempted to grab him- that just made John angrier. He just continued staring dreamily at Sherlock (who pretended he wasn't there). A few minutes later, Jim pried again.

"So Sherly, how about you ditch this Watson kid and have lunch with me?" Jim smiled.

This was ENOUGH. John couldn't take it anymore and he grabbed Jim from the back of his head and punched his left temple before Sherlock could intervene. The class were squealing and some even cheering, as John let put his anger on Jim's face.

"JOHN WATSON!" The teacher yelled, "Come with me! Now!"

Sherlock glared at Jim, who was putting on a very good shock expression. He'd done this on _purpose_. But why? Why!?

John was rushed out by the teacher to the headteacher's office.

Jim was acting so innocent, showing the mark on his face to the class who were sympathetic, but some were glad John did it (Greg, Sarah, Sally)... Jim soon came back to Sherlock as the class settled down and began doing their own thing (there was no teacher, of course they were going to take advantage of that. Thanks John!)

"Look what he did to me Sherlock!" Jim pouted like a toddler.

"You made him do it. On purpose. Why?" Sherlock demanded.

Jim's pout turned into that same sneaky smiled that Sherlock couldn't read. That's when the bell went and it was the end of class. With a wink, Jim smiled at Sherlock before swooping out the door.

...Déjà vu?

* * *

**I would've done the same thing if I were John... F*ck Jim! **

**Nah, I'm kidding, Jim's awesome XD**

**FANKS FOR READIN' MA HOLMIES ILY ;D**


End file.
